1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair iron device for business and household use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a hair iron has two irons which are mutually oscillatable (to hold hair). The inventor of the present invention has proposed a hair iron having two such irons to set the hair only with steam (refer to Japanese Provisional Publication No. 2002-253329).
However, corresponding faces, which mutually come close to each other in a closed state of the two irons, are formed as flat faces. And, the two irons tend to hold the hair with non-uniform thickness. Therefore, unevenness is generated in a heating state.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hair iron device with which hair can be held with approximately uniform thickness and heated uniformly. And, it is another object of the invention to provide a hair iron device with which the hair is heated efficiently and quickly to be beautifully set.